


Pay Attention

by WoorEnergy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Collars, Dirty Talk, Dom Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dom Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dom/sub, Dukexieceit, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Janus' a talkative motherfucker is all I can say tbh, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Pet Play, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Smut, Sort Of, Spanking, Sub Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Threesome - M/M/M, brief mention of the other sides, i guess ??, janus and remus are being smug little shits, virgil's been ignored and he's cranky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoorEnergy/pseuds/WoorEnergy
Summary: When Janus and Remus stop giving him the attention he needs, it gets too much for Virgil who becomes even brattier than usual and lashes out on the others. All he wanted was his boyfriends' eyes on him, no matter what ; fortunately, after a few weeks, the two dark sides finally decide to put him back in his place.(Minors DO NOT fucking interact with this. Don't even give me a single kudos, idgaf)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 7
Kudos: 167





	Pay Attention

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone !! so basically my partner was like "hey wouldn't it be fun if *this* happened" and I was like "yes. you're the smartest. I love you. I'm writing this for you and nothing can stop me." soooo here we are lol (btw babe feel free to give me more ideas)
> 
> anyway you can find this fic on @whore-energy if you'd like, that's my side blog for the Spicy™  
> also as said in the summary, do not interact w/ this fic if you're a minor please. I can't stop you from reading (mostly bc I'm not a fucking babysitter), but don't get me in trouble by leaving kudos or comments please

Virgil swore Janus and Remus were going to be the death of him, one day.

He was used to get everything he wanted with a snap of his fingers, no matter how bratty he could be. He was heavily spoiled by his boyfriends in bed, and that was a fact he never denied ; more than that, he loved pushing their buttons to have what he was craving for, and he knew exactly how. He knew how to irritate Janus, or the right way to talk Remus into wrecking him despite their partner's rules.  
But recently, it was as if he barely existed for the other two. They still took care of him, listened to him and spent time with him like in any other relationship, but when it came to _other_ matters, they grew distant. He knew he had been a nightmare to deal with for the others, recently, but the more he got ignored, the more he drove the other sides crazy in response. He had yelled at Patton, hissed at everyone in sight, and maybe, maybe he had thrown a pillow at Roman's face for no valid reason- not that he never did worse to the fanciful side. In short, it was a vicious circle that he couldn't escape.

Hence why one day, he swung the door of Remus' room open, almost slamming it into the wall. Remus barely looked up from the drawing he was working on at first, but his eyes lightened up as soon as he saw Virgil, not seemingly shaken by his dramatic entrance. He tossed his sketchbook and pen to the side, then rose up from his bed.

“Hey pumpkin ! Did you need anything ?”

“Yeah, pretty much.” The anxious one didn't bother to close the door, and instead, made his way to his boyfriend, his arms immediately wrapping around his partner's neck. “I'm gonna need you for a while. Let's say for two or three hours.”

But instead of sneaking his hands under his hoodie, or groping his ass to bring him closer, as he would usually do, Remus shook his head and took a step back. Only Virgil's hands remained on his shoulders.

“Nope, not touching you unless Janus tells me so.”

Virgil cocked an eyebrow, almost amused by Remus' obedience if it wasn't getting in his way. “Since when do you follow his orders ?”

“This one's special,” the duke giggled. “And frankly, I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy seeing you so desperate for release.”

“But Remus, it's been weeks ! Please, I need-”

“Virgil, cut it out.”

These four words were enough to shut him up, and he took a quick look behind him. Janus was there, standing in the doorway, arms crossed against his chest and his slightly leaning against the door frame. His stance left no place for any more whining, and even though the love and adoration in his eyes were more than obvious, Virgil couldn't help but shiver in anticipation at this sight.  
Not that it stopped him from acting like a little shit.

“Don't you think you've been troublesome enough ?”

“Oh, I'm sorry,” Virgil turned around to face his other lover, “who got ignored for weeks for absolutely no reason ? I have every right to be pissed off.”

Before he could react, Janus approached him and seized the front of his hoodie, which took him aback. He tried not to show it though, and instead, gave him an unimpressed look, hoping that his makeup would cover the blush on his face. Janus wasn't very strong but could manhandle him pretty well, as Virgil was one of the shortest and lightest sides.

“You've been especially bratty lately, so I thought a punishment would be appropriate,” he hummed, grazing his index over Virgil's cheek with his free hand. “Surely you don't have any objection, do you ?”

“Wh- I _do_ have an objection ! Stop treating me like a kid !”

Despite his attitude, all he wanted was to lean against the hand on his face, but he knew that would lead to more reprimand.

“Then maybe you should stop acting like one,” Remus said, closer to his ear.

“Oh yeah ? Then maybe you should stop making up stupid rules like that ! It wasn't _my_ fault anyway !”

The gloved hand on his face left for a while ; he allowed himself to close his eyes, only to snap them open when Janus suddenly grabbed his chin, his thumb and index on both sides of his face.

“We don't care about any of your excuses, pet. We're not pleasing you unless you apologize for your awful behavior.”

Virgil hated himself for shivering at the nickname. “Fine. Fine ! I admit it, I've been a jerk to everyone ! Can you give me attention, now ?”

Almost immediately, another hand tangled in Virgil's messy hair and pulled sharply on the purple locks, eliciting a surprised gasp from him.

“It's not what we want to hear,” Remus said, a shit-eating grin plastered on his face.

“Ugh, what else do you want from me !?” He tried to sound annoyed, but his voice came out as a little shaky and needy. The duke had a tight grip on his hair, and this simple gesture was enough to work him up.

“Clearly our little pet needs to learn some manners, doesn't he, honey ?” The way Remus enthusiastically nodded was almost comical. “You have a minute to strip off and get on the bed for us.”

“Really ? And what if I don't want to ?” Virgil was really playing with fire today, and he loved it ; besides, he was pretty sure his boner was betraying his intentions. It didn't take a liar to know he truly wanted what was going to happen.

“We don't really leave you any choice. Unless you tell us what your favorite color is,” Remus added, slowly releasing his grip.

He blinked, suddenly remembering the purpose of the question. “Green, so green.”

“Then do exactly as we say, and you might get rewarded later.”

Not without a fake, exaggerated sigh, Virgil complied and started to take off his clothes in front of his partners. Remus, who sat on the edge of the bed, almost had an hungry stare, as if he was about to jump on him and devour him (not that he would have minded), while Janus was well into his persona, cold and pissed off, still standing.  
Once his last article of clothing fell around his ankles, Virgil moved to the bed, sitting on his heels, not-so-patiently waiting for his next order as he glared at the others.

“On your hands and knees,” Janus growled as he started to take off his cape and hat that he tossed to the side quickly after. “If you won't behave, then we'll make you.”

Virgil wanted to argue, to be his usual bratty self, but his boyfriends were _finally_ paying attention to him, and he wasn't willing to waste that opportunity. Besides, the dark glare Janus was giving him was enough to turn him into an obedient puddle. In a second, he had his face buried into the pillows, his ass in the air, waiting for the inevitable punishment.  
Eventually, a pair of gloved hands came to his cheeks, and Virgil couldn't hold back a satisfied sigh.

“How many do you think you deserve ?” Janus asked, his touch almost too gentle.

“I dunno, you tell me.”

A loud smack suddenly echoed through the room, and Virgil had to bite his tongue to stifle his moan. He was lucky enough that Janus was still wearing his gloves, but he knew he would have red hand prints on his skin soon enough.

“Try again.”

“Ouh, someone is trying to piss his master off !~” Remus cackled, moving closer to the submissive so he could play with his hair.

Janus chuckled, and Virgil could take a deep breath for a second.

“How many do you think you deserve ?” the dishonest side asked again, a bit firmer.

“Meh, who cares anyway.”

Another smack, and Virgil had to hide his face into the pillows to muffle the noises escaping his mouth. He both loved and hated the sensation of being at his boyfriends' mercy, powerless yet able to stop everything whenever he needed to.  
This little game kept on going for a while ; Janus asking the same question over and over, and Virgil being his disobedient self as his ass gradually turned to a pretty shade of red. At one point, Janus had gotten rid of his gloves, the slaps became way more efficient this way. It went on for the fifth one, then the tenth one ; after the fifteenth, Virgil was basically a shivering, whimpering mess. Remus had started teasing him as well, running his hands up and down his body, and sometimes, stroking his dick just long enough to bother him.

He was sure that was how he was going to die, and he loved every second of it.

“How many do you think you deserve ?”

“I...” Virgil let out a pitiful whine. “However many you see fit, master.”

“There you go, that's what we wanted to hear. It wasn't so hard, was it ?” His touch now a little gentler, he ran his hands on his back. “Five more it is, then.”

And, true to his word, the last five ones were administrated, and Virgil couldn't repress some tiny noises and gasps. He had no idea how his boyfriends could break him through a spanking session only, but if that simply meant they were amazing in bed (which was the case), he wasn't going to complain.

“Are you ready to apologize, now ?”

Despite the stinging sensation on his ass cheeks and his racing heart, Virgil rolled his eyes, finally catching his breath a little. “Yeah- I regret everything or whatever.”

“Oh, you're in for one hell of a night, kitten.”

Janus chuckled again at Remus' comment. “Absolutely. But luckily for you, we have something perfect for a naughty pet such as yourself.”

Without much of a warning, Virgil was flipped on his back, greeted by the sight of his two half-naked lovers standing by him- he didn't even remember Remus taking off his top, nor Janus opening his shirt, but he was sure glad they did.

They switched places so Remus was between his legs and Janus was sitting by his head, gently petting his hair.

“You remember the code when you can't talk ?” Remus asked.

“One snap to slow down, two to stop. I'll be fine,” he added in an annoyed groan, but felt a warmth in his chest at the Duke's concern nonetheless.

He suddenly had a the sensation of something familiar around his neck- more like a soft pressure against his throat, yet loose enough so he could breathe quite easily. It was the purple collar Remus made for him months ago : not without a leash and a name tag attached to it. He swallowed and shifted in his spot, noticing how quick Janus was to grab the leash, a smirk on his face.

“Now, now, let's put that mouth to a better use,” Janus hummed, lightly tugging on it to lead the anxious side closer to his covered crotch. He knew what was expected of him, and that thought only was enough to make his cock twitch. With shaky hands, he unbuttoned Janus' trousers, noting how hard he was already, and in a swift motion, pulled his pants and underwear off.  
His eyes widening a little at the sight of Janus' cock springing free from its confines, he didn't waste any time to wrap his lips around the tip. He couldn't move his head much, as he was lying down and sucking from an awkward angle, yet he was happy to be doing something, _anything,_ to be used as he loved so much ; he had been craving to be the center of the attention for so long. Remus had started jerking him off, too, as he slowly pumped a lubed finger inside him, and he couldn't have been happier.

“Oh, come on pet. I know you can do better than that.”

With a hand at the back of his head, Virgil was forcefully pushed forward, jaw unclenching and throat relaxing to take Janus' length. He did nothing to fight it ; on the contrary, he put his hand on Janus' thigh, squeezing a little as he let the other fuck his mouth. He would have been lying if he said that he didn't enjoy this to the fullest.

“There you go, much better. See ? You- _oh_ , you can be so resourceful with that pretty mouth of yours.”

As Janus picked up a satisfying pace, Virgil suddenly felt something tight and a bit uncomfortable around the base of his cock and, pulling away from the snake, took a look at what Remus was doing this whole time. A hand holding his legs apart, the other still in between, he had slipped a cock ring around his length.  
So, _this_ was the punishment. That made sense.

“Hey- that's unfair !” He whimpered, rocking his hips for any kind of friction.

“You only have yourself to blame for this, slut. But-” he added with a playful giggle, squeezing Virgil's dick, “-I may take it off if Janus and I accept your apologies.”

“I have nothing to apologize for !”

“What a shame. Now shut up and open wide.”

And, once again, Virgil's lips found their way around Janus' cock, who simply chuckled when the anxious side glared at him.

“Oh, don't give me that look. You ended up in this situation yourself, and you knew that was bound to happen anyway.”

Virgil wanted to hiss, or growl at his boyfriend, but all that came out of his throat was a miserable cry. Besides- and _oh_ , how hard it was for him to admit it- Janus was right. If he had behaved as he was supposed to, he wouldn't have had to face the consequences now.

Yet, he knew he was going to do it again as soon as the two wouldn't be looking.

“More, please,” he whined as he bucked his hips so Remus would go deeper. But nothing changed.

“Nuh-uh. You have to apologize first.”

“In your dreams !”

“Then I'm not adding another finger !” Remus left a quick kiss on the tip of his cock. “Tell me, what's your favorite color again ?”

“Green,” he immediately answered.

“Mh, good.”

And with that, Remus kept on teasing the poor Virgil who wiggled underneath his strong grip. His mouth, once more busy pleasuring Janus, could only let out squeaks and gasps as his cock started aching, dying to break free from its prison.

“Huh. Not so sassy anymore, are we ?” Remus snorted, slowly jerking his lover off, the single finger he had inside him ceasing all motions. “You had sooo many things to say before we put you on your leash. Where did that energy go ?”

“He's so happy that we're paying attention to him. Look at his face.”

“Mhm. He's always been such a slut for attention.”

With a strangled moan, Virgil tried to say something, only to be muffled by Janus' member still thrusting in and out of his mouth. The dishonest side let out a dark chuckle as he tugged harder on the leash. “What's that, pet ? Do you want to say something ?”

He pulled out for a moment, and Virgil coughed and gasped for air. Drool and precum were dripping from his chin, and tears were threatening to fall from his eyes. Once words started pouring from his mouth, he wasn't able to stop them.

“Okay- I'm sorry, I'm so sorry- I won't do it again, please, please ! Let me cum !”

“Hm ? What did you say ?” Janus looked up. “Remus, did you hear what he just said ?”

“I think it was an apology,” the duke cackled as he slowed his hand down, “but I'm not sure.”

“Me neither. Repeat that, pet.”

Trapped between Remus' mouth and Janus' strong grip on his leash, Virgil whimpered pathetically. “I'm sorry ! I-I'm sorry I was mean to Patton- and, and- I didn't- I didn't mean to snap at anyone else ! Please- I won't do it again, I- I promise !”

His two lovers remained silent for a moment, probably waiting for him to safeword out, but he didn't, looking up with pleading eyes instead. Virgil understood, as this kind of scenario had happened in the past- just a matter of lack of sleep coupled with low self-esteem, the usual.  
The two doms shared a look he didn't quite understand, and eventually, Janus' hand came to cup the side of his face.

“There kitten, there, you're forgiven. Let us take off the ring, okay ?” As soon as he did so, as carefully as possible, Virgil let out a sign of relief, cock twitching in anticipation. “Do you want to keep going, now ?”

“Y-Yes master, _please_ ,” he immediately begged, burying his face into the palm of Janus' hand. “I need you both so bad.”

“Okay, but I have to prep you more, first.” And with this, Remus spread his legs a little more to have better access. “Although I think you're close already, aren't you ?”

“M'yeah.” The small side turned to Janus, his eyes full of hope and adoration. “Shit- can I come, m-master ?”

“Aren't you forgetting something ?”

Virgil groaned, exasperated. “Please- _please_ , I'm so close ! Can I come, please ?”

It only took a nod from Janus for the creative side to wrap his lips back around Virgil's cock, a finger still buried in his hole. Virgil snapped his eyes closed, his hips stuttering before he was spilling into Remus' mouth in a half-muffled moan. He could hear him swallow as much as he could before releasing him- slowly, and let go of his dick with a popping sound.  
Virgil was very well aware of his current state ; he looked like a sweating, panting mess, yet he knew this was his partner's favorite look on him.

“Don't stop, please,” he whispered when Remus started to pull away, still panting. “Want more.”

“Okay kitten, okay. Just relax, we'll take care of you.”

“About fucking time.”

Virgil regretted these words when Janus tugged harshly on the leash as a warning.

“Careful there. Do you wish to be punished again ?”

“No master, I- I'll be good.”

“Wonderful. You better stick to your word.” Janus turned around and, with a hand on the small of Remus' back, kissed his cheek. “Be good too, lovely. Our little kitten deserves a treat after all this hard work, mh ?”

“You know I will- hey, look how stretched he is already !” The duke suddenly exclaimed, pumping two of his fingers into Virgil's entrance with ease.

The snake side arched an eyebrow as the corners of his mouth twitched into a mischievous grin. Virgil knew that smile too well.

“You're right.” He turned back to the anxious one. “Have you been playing with yourself, kitten ?”

This basically was a rhetorical question, considering Janus could very well see through his lies anyway. “Y-Yeah. Only thought 'bout you two while doing it.”

“Quit the flattering already. You know you're not allowed to touch yourself without our permission.”

“Aw, cut him some slack,” Remus hummed, now three of his fingers buried inside of his boyfriend. “You said it yourself, he's taken his punishment so well.”

“You're too good to him, beautiful. I'll overlook this for today.” Taking a closer look at Remus' doing, he nodded to himself. “I think that's enough, you can take him now.”

Next thing he knew, Virgil was flipped back on his hands and knees, his back a little arched and his arms, shaking, barely holding his weight. He shivered- probably from the excitement of what was about to happen. He didn't know if Remus was as impatient as him, but he didn't wait too long to lube his member and push into Virgil's entrance, careful not to hurt him. He still had to get used to something bigger than a couple of fingers, and the stretch was always a little unpleasant at first anyway.

“Ugh, fucking _finally_ ,” he breathed out.

It didn't look like Janus picked up on his comment, and instead, shared another kiss with Remus, still sinking into his submissive lover as deep as possible.

“There you go,” Janus hummed, spreading one cheek to have a better look. “You don't get to punish him, even if he's being a little brat. He's had enough.”

“Got it !”

Virgil couldn't hold back his gasp when Remus' hips were finally flushed against his ass. His hands grasped at the sheets underneath him, and he was fighting the urge to fall face-first into the pillows to let his partners use him as they wished.

“Is this still okay, kitten ?” Janus asked, sitting on his heels in front of Virgil, one hand wrapped around his own dick.

In response, he simply parted his lips, sticking his tongue out, waiting for the other to make a move. Upon such a reaction, Janus didn't waste any time to sink back into the warmth of his mouth.

“So good... See- See what happens when you're being an obedient little kitten,” Janus panted, thrusting steadily, both hands on the sides of his face, “you get rewarded, just like you deserve.”

Virgil couldn't help but moan around his cock, only getting louder when Remus finally decided to move as well, the unpleasantness of the stretch only lasting for a while. He had been using his toys a lot when he got ignored, but nothing quite satisfied him as his boyfriends' touches and attention.

“Frankly, I needed a lot of persuasion to ignore you. It's been hard for me too, you know,” Remus exaggeratedly whined, barely bothered by the fact he had his dick buried inside of his lover.

“Mh, indeed. I know you would have jumped on him if I hadn't made my presence known.”

“Can you blame me ? I mean- look at him !”

“I absolutely get your point, darling.” Virgil almost choked on Janus' length when the latter shoved it deeper down his throat, before pulling away with a growl. “He was made to be filled in all his holes like a little whore.”

Janus grabbed the leash again to pull Virgil closer- although he didn't need the extra persuasion. As enthusiastic as earlier, he let the snake side thrust in and out, occasionally tugging on the leash. It offered an additional friction between his neck and the collar, too, which he couldn't get bored of.  
At times, he could feel Janus' cock twitching, or Remus' nails digging into his skin, and that only brought him closer to the edge, knowing he was pleasuring them the way they expected him to. He whined something barely audible from having his mouth stuffed, but Janus noticed it.

“Mh ? What's that ?”

As he pulled away once more, Virgil released a deep breath. He was pretty sure that anyone walking by Remus' room could very well hear his raspy voice, yet he couldn't find the strength to care anymore.

“P-Please- ah, inside me, I- I need it-” Virgil himself could barely understand what he was babbling, but the snake side caught up a few words.

“Oh, since you asked so nicely.” As Janus sunk back into his mouth, he put a hand on Remus' shoulder, while the other buried itself into Virgil's hair. “Make sure to give our pet what he wants, love. Whenever you're ready.”

“Heh, you know I'd never disappoint him.”

Virgil chuckled breathlessly at this comment, looking up when Janus let out a hiss. The lying side was barely grinding by now, his movements erratic and disorganized. After a quick vocal warning, he felt Janus' hand on the back of his head to pull him closer to his crotch, and he eventually came, his voice breaking and his fingers slightly tugging at the purple locks.

“Fuck- swallow, kitten.” The anxious side obeyed, eyes rolling at the back of his head ; as a proof, he opened his mouth and lolled his tongue out to show his partner he had followed his order. “P-Perfect, holy shit... You're such a good boy.”

The praise went straight to Virgil's dick, and he knew he wouldn't last long either. As soon as Janus pulled out and sat back against the pillows, he collapsed against the snake, half of his face against his chest as Remus never slowed down once- not that it surprised him, considering the Duke had more stamina than the two of them. In fact, it felt like the grip on his hips were tighter than before, and he was barely brushing past his prostate too.

“You're so pretty like this, getting wrecked as you deserve it.” Janus sounded quite out of breath, but it didn't stop him from talking. “Is he big enough for you ? Does he make you feel good ?”

He whined a vague answer, to which Janus chuckled, his fingers carding through his hair, merely petting it.

“Look at him, he can barely talk. That's all your doing, gorgeous. You love turning him into a mindless doll, don't you ?”

“Can't help it,” he breathed out, “he's so cute.”

“Enjoy while you can, then. He's all yours.”

As he emitted a noise of satisfaction, Remus started to move faster- possibly reaching his climax as well. They had been teasing each other for a while, and even _he_ couldn't last for ever. His ass started to sting again, both from the spanking he had taken earlier and the relentless slapping of their skins.

“Ah- I'm close,” Remus eventually moaned, the grip he had on Virgil's hips sure to leave one bruises or two later.

“That's it darling, fill him up. He wants this so badly.” He left a kiss on Virgil's temple. “Be as loud as you wish, kitten. Scream his name, let everyone know who's making you feel so good.”

Hiding his face into Janus' chest and clenching around Remus, it only took Virgil a few seconds until he was cumming over the sheets and a little on his stomach in a shout of the Duke's name. He was lucky he was snuggled against Janus already, otherwise he was pretty sure he would've collapsed against the mattress.

“Look at what you're doing to him, kitten. You have so much control over us, and you know it- you know you're driving us crazy.” Janus lovingly kissed the top of his head, and Virgil would deny later that he almost purred at the gesture.

Before he could turn around to see Remus' face, Virgil felt the intrusive side practically draping himself over him, his teeth sinking into his shoulder, muffling his own cry. He wasn't going as fast as Virgil would've wanted to, but each thrust was so close to his prostate it made him see stars.

“So precious,” he whispered against his ear, “I-I wanna fucking ruin you.”

Although Virgil started to get a bit overwhelmed, he let out a surprised gasp as soon as he felt the other spilling inside him, the sensation so pleasing he would've come just from that if he hadn't already. Remus kept moving throughout his orgasm, his voice cracking as his grip on Virgil's hips were just as strong as before. And, at last, he pulled out, gently moving away from the exhausted side and leaving the bed.  
The voices of the two others became a background noise for a second, and next thing he knew, he was lying on his back once more, eyes closed as he attempted to catch his breath.

“Are you okay ?”

He simply nodded to what he supposed to be Remus, but he was way too lazy to take a look to be sure. It could've been Patton walking on them, for all he knew.

He was feeling so many things at the moment : Remus' cum dripping from his hole, the bite mark on his skin, a warm hand petting his damp hair -probably Janus'-, another one cupping the side of his face. Soon enough, a second pair of hands came to him with a towel, to which he hissed at and tried to move away from.

“Hey, don't be that way,” Remus laughed breathlessly, “I need to clean you up, otherwise you're gonna be all cranky.”

“You say that as if I'm a helpless baby,” Virgil groaned in response, finally opening one eye to glare at his boyfriend.

“Considering we have to punish you like one, there's not much of a difference,” Janus added smugly.

“Well, maybe next time don't ignore me for so long ! I thought I was going to lose my mind !”

“Was it really a bad experience ?”

Virgil swore he could feel his heart shattering at the concern in Remus' voice, and as a reflex, curled up more into Janus' arms.

“It wasn't, otherwise I would've safeword out, I promise. But...” He chewed on his bottom lip, thinking of a good phrasing so he didn't alarm his lovers. “...The waiting time has been- uh, a little too much, I guess ? Like- I don't like you guys ignoring me for _that_ long.”

“...Wow, you actually are a helpless baby.”

“ _Remus_.” Janus growled as a warning, then wrapped Virgil in his arms. “Thank you for telling us, Virgil, we'll make sure to make this shorter from now on. Is one week enough ?”

“Yeah, I think that's alright.” Pulling away from the snake for a second, he looked at Remus, still sitting in front of them. “You better get your ass over there and cuddle with us.”

At that, Remus offered him his best shit-eating grin. “Only if you let me take care of you, first.”


End file.
